thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гаст Веном
Гаст Веном "Ты такой же, как и я ... зло". -Гаст Веном Гаст Веном, урожденный Зенон и считающийся демоном Асмодеи, был фактическим лидером из группы наемников Веном и потомком Сатерезиас Веномания. После смерти сестры, Зенон бежал в Асмодею и стал солдатом, зарабатывающим новое имя и титул. Изгнанный после подставного убийства своего начальника, Гаст стал наемником и ищет сосуды грехов, чтобы возродить свою мертвую сестру. Gast Venom, born Zenon and infamously regarded as the Demon of Asmodean, was the de facto leader of the Venom Mercenary Group and a descendant of Sateriasis Venomania. Following his sister's death, Zenon fled to Asmodean and became a soldier, earning a new name and title. Exiled after allegedly murdering his superior, Gast became a mercenary and seeked the vessels of sin to revive his dead sibling. History Early Life Биография Ранняя жизнь "Гаст Веном является потомком Сатерезиаса Веномания – сейчас это известный факт, но в то время Гаст пытался скрыть это от всех." -Иветт в письме к Юкине Фризис Рожденный в Королевстве Эльфегорт в ЕС 461, Зенон пострадал из-за суровой дискриминации верующих Левин и позже узнал, что это было из-за его родословной принадлежности к линии герцога Веномания. В возрасте шести лет, когда его мать повесилась, он, не имея отца, взял семейную реликвию (катану) и уехал со своей сестрой Сарой. Признавая силу, которую он имел, как владеющий мечом, Зенон убивал других и крал еду для бедных и голодающих братьев и сестер, чтобы выжить. В ЕС 473, Сара умерла, и опустошенный двенадцатилетний Гаст бежал из Эльфегорта в ту же ночь. Born in the Kingdom of Elphegort in EC 461, Zenon suffered harsh discrimination from Levin believers and later learned it was because of his lineage to Duke Venomania. At the age of six, he discovered his mother had hanged herself and, without a father, took their family heirloom, a katana, and left with his sister, Sarah. Recognizing the power he had when wielding the sword, Zenon killed others and stole their food for the poor and starving siblings to survive. In EC 473, Sarah died and, devastated, the twelve-year-old Gast fled from Elphegort that same night. Приблизившись к границе Асмодеи, мальчик заметил старушку, путешествующую по дороге. Усталый и голодный, Зенон напал на женщину, думая, что у нее, возможно, есть немного хлеба. С улыбкой, женщина ответила вспышкой огня и мальчик потерял сознание. Лишенный семейной реликвии, Зенон был обнаружен асмодианским императором и доставлен в его дворец. Когда мальчик проснулся, его фиолетовые волосы оказались перевязаны, а сам он лежал в роскошной кровати, окруженный тремя горничными и императором. Смутившись, Зенон понял, что его меч пропал и не мог вспомнить подробности того, что произошло. As he neared the border to Asmodean, the boy spotted an old woman traveling along the road. Tired and hungry, Zenon attacked the woman thinking she may have had some bread. With a smile, the woman retaliated by spawning fire and the boy was quickly rendered unconscious. Deprived of his family heirloom, Zenon was discovered by the Asmodean Emperor and taken to his palace. When he awoke, the purple-haired child found himself bandaged and lying in a luxurious bed with three maids and the Emperor. Confused, Zenon realized his sword was gone and couldn't remember the details of what happened.The Daughter of Fog Life Anew "Давно не виделись, Зенон ... или вас называть « Гастом » сейчас?" -Abyss I.R. После излечения от травм, Зенон решил, что он будет работать на тех, кто, по его мнению был лидером бандитов, и был удивлен, когда узнал, что это Асмодианский император. Отвергнув прежнее имя, император назвал ребёнка Гаст. Мальчик присоединился к Асмодианской армии. Целенаправленно опуская упоминание о его родине и родословной его начальника, генерала Shalgham, он стал частью отряда "Золотой Дракон". Находясь там, Гаст узнал о Мариам Футапи и был удивлен, что такая молодая девушка добилась звания генерала, учитывая, что также у нее была странная сила. Узнав о политике меритократии Императора, Гаст использует прецедент с Мариам, чтобы подтвердить собственный успех. After his injuries were cured, Zenon decided he would work for who he believed was a bandit leader, and was surprised to learn it was the Asmodean Emperor. Tossing aside his former name, the child accepted the name the Emperor gave him: Gast. The young boy joined the Asmodean military. Purposefully omitting the mention of his birthplace and lineage to his superior, General Shalgham, he became part of Golden Dragon Unit. While there, Gast learned about Mariam Futapie and was surprised such a young girl had achieved the rank of general, believing she also had a strange power. After learning about the Emperor's policy of meritocracy, Gast used Mariam's precedent to pave his own success. Со временем он стал известен талантом фехтования, научился читать, и получил несколько военных заслуг за борьбу против Королевства Люцифения после начала войны в ЕС 475. Благодаря успеху на поле боя, император присвоил ему звание "Веном" вместо Гаста. Беспокоясь за императора, который помог ему, но не будучи последователем Левин, Гаст принял фамилию, несмотря на то, что ненавидел её из-за предка. С пищей и возросшей популярностью, все более значимый и экстравагантный Гаст начинал думать о том, что Сара, возможно, не умерла бы, если бы они пошли к Асмодианам ранее. Over time, he gained a reputation for his swordplay, learned to read, and earned several war merits fighting against the Kingdom of Lucifenia after war broke out in EC 475. Due to his success on the battlefield, the Emperor bestowed the title of "Venom" to Gast. Hesitant to worry the Emperor who helped him and not being a follower of Levin, Gast accepted the surname in spite of its derivation from the ancestor he hated. With food and popularity growing more numerous and more extravagant, Gast began thinking about how Sarah may not have died had they gone to Asmodean earlier.The Daughter of Fog Daughter of Fog Дочь тумана "Я ушел из армии. Генерал Shalgham знал все, и даже тот факт, что я потомок Веномания." -Гаст, «духу» своей сестры После четырех лет службы императору, Гасту и отряду "Золотой Дракон" было поручено задание вместе с Люцифенией поддержать армию в Пустыне Бабул вместе с отрядом "Серебряный Воробей". Уходя из Ласаланда, подразделение прошло Mystica на юге и перевалило через Туманные горы. Однако подразделение получило сообщение о восстании в отряде "Серебряный воробей", и Гаст с товарищами расположились в старых развалинах Magic Kingdom в ожидании новых заказов. В первый день заставы был обнаружен алтарь в центре руин, и генерал Shalgham запретил всем находиться рядом с ним. After four years of service to the Emperor, Gast and Golden Dragon Unit were tasked with engaging Lucifenia and supporting the army at the Babul Desert along with Silver Sparrow Unit. Departing from Lasaland, the unit went through Mystica in the South and passed through the Misty Mountains. However, the unit received a message that there was an apparent rebellion in Silver Sparrow Unit and Gast and his comrades stationed themselves in the old Magic Kingdom ruins to await new orders. On their first day at the outpost, an altar was discovered at the center of the ruins and General Shalgham prohibited anyone from going near it. Вечером того же дня, подвыпивший Гаст пошёл к алтарю и увидел Сару, выросшую с тех пор, как она умерла. Удивлённая, Сара бросилась к нему, счастливая от того, что он пришел в гости и обняла его. Медленно, Гаст ответил на объятие. Его сестра с любопытством спросила, почему он все еще остается в руинах, он ответил, что это потому, что ни одно сообщение не пришло от линии фронта, к ее радости. В полном неверии, что его мертвая сестра жива, он всё-таки посещал ее каждый день. Всякий раз, когда он спрашивал её, почему она жива, сестра отвечала, что она - «призрак», который может посещать Hellish Yard в тумане каждую ночь. Хотя её объяснение было смешно, Гаст продолжал навещать ее. Later that night, after drinking, Gast went near the altar and saw Sarah, grown since she died. Excited, Sarah rushed over to him, happy he came to visit, and embraced him. Slowly, Gast returned the hug. As his sister curiously asked why he still remained at the ruins, he said it was because no message has come from the front lines, much to her glee. Whilst in utter disbelief his dead sister was alive, he visited her every day. Whenever he asked why she was alive, she would tell him she was a "ghost" who could visit from the Hellish Yard due to the fog each night; although thinking her explanation was ridiculous, he continued to visit her. Спустя две недели после последней встречи несколько солдат рухнули от неизвестной болезни. В ответ Генерал Шалгам открыл военный консилиум с Гастом и другими. В целом совет согласился, что они должны уехать как можно скорее и решили подождать один день до отъезда. После закрытия заседания Шалгам добавил, что они разрушат алтарь следующей ночью. Генерал объяснил солдатам, что он считает языческий алтарь источником неизвестной болезни, Гаст становился все более возмущен религиозным фанатизмом Шалгама. Собравшись с силами, Гаст обратился к генералу и рассудил, что так как они в любом случае покидают это место, то нет нужды разрушать его. Two weeks since their last meeting, several soldiers collapsed due to an unknown illness. In response, General Shalgham opened a war council with Gast among the attendees. Overall, the council agreed they should leave immediately and the general decided to wait one more day before leaving. As the meeting adjourned, Shalgham added that they would destroy the altar the next night. As the general explained to the soldiers that he blamed the inexplicable illness on the pagan altar, Gast became increasingly outraged by Shalgham's religious fanaticism. Composing himself, Gast addressed the general and reasoned that, since they were leaving anyway, there was no need to destroy it. В отместку Shalgham сказал что это долг верующих Левин разрушить его. После того как Гаст отметил что это не является личной философией каждого генерал сказал "потомку демона" заткнуться. Потрясенный в полной тишине и недоумевающий Гаст в конце спокойно ответил, что оне не знает что тот имел в виду. Генерал Шалгам сообщил, что все высокопоставленные военнослужащие знали, что он был потомком Веномании и давно бы его изгнали не будь он в подчинении императора. Разъяренный, он ушел, в то время как генерал продолжал кричать и игнорировал успокаивающие слова солдат. In retaliation, Shalgham said it was the duty of Levin believers to destroy it, regardless. Once Gast noted that was not everyone's personal philosophy, the general told the "demon's descendant" to shut up. Shocked and in utter silence, the perplexed Gast finally spoke calmly that he didn't know what he meant. General Shalgham retorted that the high-ranking military members all knew he was a descendant of Venomania and he would have been banished long ago had he not been the Emperor's subordinate. Furious, he left whilst the general continued to yell and ignored the other soldiers' comforting words. Чувствуя себя преданным и разочарованным в Асмодеанах, солдат посетил свою любимую сестру снова той же ночью. После он обявил ей о собственном дезертирстве и объяснил что Шалгам знал. Когда Сара спросила что он собирается делать ответил, что собирается бежать в другуб страну как Мариам. Поскольку слабое жужжание нарастало Гаст сказал что они могут уйти вместе. после некоторого молчания Сара сказала что не может потому что она призрак и Гаст крикнул ей прекратить это, чувствуя ее теплое лицо и сказав что она не должна быть одна. Она настаивала на невозможности покинуть алтарь и Гаст сказа что он навестит ее перед тем, как вспомнил желание Шалгама. Спросив Сару о разрушении алтаря она подтвердила что они не смогут больше встретиться. Feeling betrayed and disillusioned about Asmodean as well, the soldier visited his beloved sister again that night. After he announced to her that he deserted, he explained what Shalgham knew. When Sarah asked what he would do, he said he considered fleeing to another country like Mariam had. As a faint buzzing noise slowly grew louder, Gast said they could go together. After a brief silence, Sarah said she couldn't because she was a ghost and Gast yelled for her to stop that, feeling her warm face and saying she couldn't be one. Insisting she couldn't leave the altar, Gast said he would then visit her often before remembering Shalgham's wishes. Asking Sarah about the altar being destroyed, she affirmed they couldn't meet anymore. Отвлекшись на жужжание Гаст вдруг понял что он больше не сможет увидеть сестру. Напомнив о своем старом мече, жужжание быстро превратилось в голос и Гаст сказал Саре что он не позволит этому случиться. Когда она спросила как он сказал что будет защищать алтарь и убьет Шалгама если придется. В ответ на его импульсивные слова Сара объяснила что генерал слишком силен и Гаст искал идею, жалея, что у него был только меч. В этот момент он заметил что Сара держала меч и потребовал чтобы она передала его. While distracted by the roaring buzzing, Gast suddenly realized that he wouldn't be able to see his sister anymore. Reminded of his old sword, the buzzing quickly turned into a voice and Gast told Sarah he wouldn't let that happen. As she asked how, he said he would defend the altar and kill Shalgham if he must. In response to his impulsive words, Sarah explained that the general was too strong and Gast considered the notion, wishing he only had that sword. That moment, he noticed that Sarah had was holding the sword and demanded she handed it over. Она отказывалась, но он насильно забрал меч из ее рук. Он вернулся к алтарю на следующую ночь и ждал подхода асмодеанской армии. Но вместо этого он увидел другую фигуру, появляющуюся из тумана, понимая, что это та старуха, которую он видел много лет назад. Гаст потребовал объяснить, что она здесь делает и она сказала, что в том, что владелец хочет вернуть свой меч, нет ничего необычного. Это было возмездие, ведь она та, кто дал меч его предкам. Сбитый с толку, бывший солдат отказался вернуть меч.Заметив, что старуха наколдовала искру в руке, Гаст атаковал ее. К его удивлению меч не пронзил ей горло, а она рассмеялась. Искры в ее руке превращались в огонь, она пообещала не сжигать снова его "красивое" лицо в огне и сделала так, что он потерял сознание. Once she protested, he forcibly took the sword from her. He returned to the altar the next night and awaited the Asmodean army's approach. Instead, he saw a different figure appear from the fog, recognizing that she was the old woman from years ago. Gast demanded to know why she was there, and she mused that it was natural for the sword to be accompanied by its owner. Retaliating that it was his sword, she corrected that she was the one gave the sword to his ancestors. Confused, the former soldier refused to hand over the sword. Speaking to herself, the old woman conjured a spark in her hand and Gast instinctively lashed out at her. To his shock, the sword did not pierce her neck and she laughed. Her sparks turning into flames, she promised to once again not burn his "beautiful" face before consuming him in the fire, and rendering him unconscious.The Daughter of Fog Exile "Когда я услышал, что Гаст ушел с государственной службы, я смог вздохнуть спокойно." -Иветт в письме к Юкине Фризис Discovered by the army the next day, Gast was returned to Lasaland. Six months later, once his injuries were healed, he was put on trial for the murder of General Shalgham. Learning that his corpse was discovered the next day, Gast denied killing him. Lacking conclusive evidence, the Emperor exiled Gast, and he became a mercenary as a result. After his banishment, he visited the altar many times but Sarah never appeared and he eventually gave up. A year since his exile, he was hired by Elluka Clockworker, a Staff Officer of the Beelzenian Empire, to act as her escort. During their tenure together, he learned about the Seven Deadly Sins and that his family heirloom, the Venom Sword, was one of the vessels of sin. After the job was completed, Gast felt unsatisfied with what Elluka had told him. Обнаруженный армией на следующий день, Гаст был возвращен обратно в Lasalend. Шесть месяцев спустя, когда его раны затянулись, он был передан суду по обвинению в убийстве генерала Шалгама. Узнав, что генерал был убит на следующий день, Гаст заявил, что не убивал его. Не имея убедительных доказательств, император изгнал Гаста и в результате он стал наемником. После своего изгнания он посетил алтарь много раз, но Сару так и не встретил и в конечном итоге сдался. Через год после своего изгнания он был нанял Элукой Часовщицей для сопровождения ее эскорта в столицу. Пребывая там, он узнал о Семи грехах и о том, что его меч Веном - семейная реликвия, был одним из сосудов греха. Он был не доволен тем, что рассказала ему Элука. Curious about what would occur if all the vessels were collected, he acquired an old book about his past and, unable to read the ancient foreign text, hired a specialist to translate it. While he discovered little of the vessels, he became intrigued by the 400 year old claim that "resurrection of the dead" was a power of one of the vessels. Determined to chase after the chance to see Sarah again, Gast accepted his ancestry and chose to seek after his own desires as the "Demon of Asmodean".The Daughter of Fog Deciding he would either collect the Sins to return Sarah to him or die fighting, Gast continued his mercenary work and at some point founded the Venom Mercenary Group.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Заинтересованный тем, что может произойти, если собрать все сосуды греха вместе, он приобрел старую книгу о прошлом, однако был не в силах перевести древний язык и нанял специалиста для этого. В то время, пока он искал сосуды, он узнал из 400 летней истории о том, что одна из способностей сосудов - воскрешать мертвых. Преисполненый решимости найти этот шанс увидеть Сару снова, Гаст принял свою родословную и начал поиски, назвавшись "Демоном Асмодиана". Решив вернуть Сару любой ценой он продолжил работать наемником, а спустя какое-то время огранизовал группу наемников Веном. As war between Lucifenia, Asmodean, and Beelzenia continued, Gast became involved with the warring parties. During this time, he engaged in combat with Leonhart Avadonia. While a fierce adversary, Gast's habit of striking at the neck cost him the duel, and Leonhart mercifully spared him.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 He also encountered Mariam during the war, and, finally meeting her, they became acquainted. At some point, he told Mariam about Sarah's death and his desire to fight as a mercenary because it was all he knew.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 After the war's conclusion, Gast and the mercenary company continued to be soldiers for hire whilst the descendant of Venomania searched for the vessels of sin,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 gaining notoriety.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Война между Люцифенией, Асмедианами и Beelzenia продолжалась, Гаст начал сражаться с противоборствующими сторонами. В течении этого времени ему пришлось сразиться с Леондхартом Авадонией. В один из таких боев привычка Гаста бить в шею подводит его и он проигрывает, однако, Леондхарт пощадил его. Так же он видит с Мариам во время войны и в итоге они познакомился с ней. Однажды он рассказывает ей о смерти Сары и о том, что он работает наемником лишь потому, что больше ничего не умеет. После войны Гаст продолжил быть наемным солдатом, потомок Веномании, розыскивающий сосуды греха, становится известным. Personal Pursuits Around EC 500, Gast discovered that the Venom Sword was in the possession of Keel Freesis and learned of the Lucifenian Resistance. He traveled to meet the merchant in his mansion along with two of his comrades, Yarera and Zusco, and told them to wait outside; the mercenary explained the weapon's value to him and attempted to buy it but was unwilling to pay Keel's high price.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 After leaving their meeting room, he saw a servant watching some maids work and, recognizing one as a member of the Netsuma Clan, commented how he assumed no one from the clan was still alive. The servant noted Gast's weapon, and the mercenary explained to him it was a katana and that they were very rare. Knowing he was from the Lucifenian palace, Gast asked Allen Avadonia his name and if he had heard of the Lucifenian Resistance. Seeing the servant was unaware of it, he introduced himself and advertised the Venom Mercenary Group's services should the Queen and her ministers in Lucifenia have need of them. Before continuing their chat, Gast paused, sensing darkness in Allen's eyes, and asked him if he killed a man. Their conversation was interrupted by one of Keel's butlers, and the servant bid the mercenary farewell.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 He shrugged and left the room, greeted by his two comrades in the hall. Annoyed by them for disobeying his order, the mercenary told them how Keel refused to sell them the sword and that stealing it was not necessary. Gast left with the three, confident they could obtain his family heirloom another way.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Service to Lucifenia Sometime later, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche recruited Gast and the Venom Mercenaries to help defend the palace. In the palace's Hall of Mirrors, the mercenary knelt before the monarch and gave his gratitude for hiring them. Riliane commented how she mistook Gast for a woman, to which he humorously told her he hoped she would not judge him by his appearance, and assured her he would live up to her trust. As the princess left, he watched her figure closely, reminded of Sarah, and Allen warned him he would be beheaded if he didn't watch his words. Gast mentioned how she looked like someone he knew and apologized. Allen showed Gast around the palace, and later introduced him to his room and was pleased with the accommodations. Allen told him that the other mercenaries would have to live in the city to which Gast replied he didn't care. He stared at the boy's face and noted his resemblance to Riliane, asking if they were siblings. After the servant denied any relation to her, the mercenary asked if he could have something to eat. Mariam Futapie arrived at that moment with food in hand and Gast greeted his old friend. Surprised to see her as the head maid for the palace, he commented with disbelief how people change. Mariam, displeased to see Gast, stated how he was still a mercenary and Gast replied it was because fighting was the only thing he did. Hearing this, she commented how he still had never gotten over his sister and the mercenary nonchalantly dismissed it. Before she left, Mariam asked why he was fighting. Gast told her that it was because he wanted to find a place to die. Later, at the Training Ground, Gast was surrounded by three soldiers, angered by the mercenaries' theft, rape, and murder in the streets, and held the Venom Mercenary Group's leader responsible. Frustrated, he told the soldiers that his men's actions were not his responsibility, and hinted at "disturbing trends" that the army should be more alert about. When one of the seething soldiers drew his sword, Gast instantly slew him and laughed. With the other two soldiers terrified, he turned and left.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Lucifenian Revolution With the outbreak of the Lucifenian Revolution, Gast fought alongside his fellow mercenaries against the rebels in Rolled during the first few weeks of the revolution. After three weeks of fighting since the rebellion's outbreak, Gast fought against the Masked Man and injured his left wrist. However, another revolutionary, Mark, intervened before he could finish the man off, blocking Gast's sword. The mercenary quickly retaliated and killed the former clergyman; injured, he fled soon after with his men as they retreated to the palace. As the revolutionaries assaulted the palace, Gast entered the servant's room and looked out the window, reporting to Allen that they lost and that he came to say farewell, explaining that he had no obligation to Lucifenia and that Allen should not give him such a "sad face". The servant attempted to hire Gast with a bag of gold, pleading with him to protect Princess Riliane. Gast told him he didn't want the money and began to ask why he was so desperate to protect Riliane when Allen revealed she was his twin sister. Gast stared into Allen's eyes, silent. The mercenary then laughed uncontrollably, glibly mocking the irony of Allen's situation for selling his soul to the "Demon of Asmodean" for "The Daughter of Evil" who caused the revolution that put the servant in his position. Recomposing himself, Gast changed his mind and accepted Allen's job for him, paralleling himself as a knight protecting the princess and determining it was a suitable way to die. Checking his sword before sheathing it, Gast said goodbye to "The Servant of Evil" before turning around to leave. He told Allen before he left how they were alike: they were both evil. Gast assisted the Royal Guard as they defended the Hall of Mirrors from the revolutionaries, engaging Germaine Avadonia in combat. Stepping upon their bodies, he commented how useless the rebels were, and that despite being a beautiful swordswoman and the daughter of an old friend, her emotions ruled her swordsmanship and caused her to hesitate. Incited, Germaine threatened him for insulting the guards and Gast pointed out how the same soldiers were her enemy. He pointed his sword at her and they continued their battle, the mercenary complimenting her for dodging his swift attacks. Baiting her into a reckless move, Gast struck Germaine and grazed her eyelid, blinding her. Confident in his victory, Gast attempted to stab her neck, but his final blow was parried and Germaine struck the mercenary's side. Gast moaned in pain before collapsing, remarking how it was beautiful and that he finally found his place to die. Curious, he asked Germaine how she anticipated his attack before realizing that it was because she was his former adversary's daughter and that not correcting his swordplay's flaws was why he lost. When asked by the red-armored swordsman if he had seen the princess or Allen, he told her he didn't know. Queried about why he didn't escape when he had the chance, he told her it was because of the money. Telling his sister that he would be with her soon, he died.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Legacy After Gast's death, the Venom Mercenary Group disbanded and started causing chaos in the streets of Lucifenian. They were suppressed shortly afterward by the Marlon army.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4, Section 1 Keel Freesis, after trading the Venom Sword for his collectibles, remembered how Gast had also desired the sword and wondered if the weapon had some hidden value.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Gast himself was buried in a Levin cemetery in Lucifenia and was visited many times by Yvette.The Daughter of Fog Personality and Traits Gast was a shadowy, pragmatic, but troubled warrior, bearing the weight of his sister's death on him for his entire life. Growing up in a poor, broken, and ridiculed home, Gast considered love to have been non-existent in his life. After his mother's suicide, the young Zenon felt betrayed by her and his absent father, trusting only in his sister, Sarah, as they were left to survive on their own. During his early life, he remained protective of her and worked hard to provide what little food he could steal for the both of them. But, after his sister's sudden death, Gast became burdened with guilt over it, a feeling of remorse that increased as his life in Asmodean continued to provide him with better luxuries than their impovershed life in Elphegort. After meeting Sarah's "ghost", Gast became obsessed with seeing her, although skeptical she was an actual apparition. Once he learned that one of the vessels of sin had the power to "resurrect the dead", Gast became dedicated to collecting them in order to revive his sister.The Daughter of Fog Despite this, Gast fought endlessly in order to find a suitable death, hoping his heroism would let him reunite with Sarah in the afterlife.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Because of the discrimination plaguing his childhood, Gast despised his lineage to Sateriasis Venomania and believed the Levin followers persecuting him to be illogical zealots. As a result, he valued the ideals of meritocracy, where his skills weren't judged by his blood relations. Regardless, he remained silent regarding his bloodline in order to avoid earning the ire of his superior, Shalgham, although invigorated by his fortune in Asmodean. However, Gast became disillusioned with Asmodean's policies after his argument with the General and chose to desert the army rather than serve him. After taking interest in the vessels of sin, Gast accepted being Venomania's descendant and the "curse" coinciding with it, living for his own desires even if they were "evil". Being exiled, Gast readily embraced the life of a mercenary, loyal to no one but himself and able to continue doing the only profession he knew: fighting.The Daughter of Fog Although recognized as the leader of the Venom Mercenary Group, Gast did not consider himself responsible for his comrades and did nothing to regulate their behavior. When conversing with others, Gast often brushed aside questions thrown at him by flippantly avoiding a direct answer.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 He had an almost maniacal amusement at the misfortune of others, laughing sadistically after striking down a soldier that had previously annoyed him and later laughing hysterically after Allen revealed he was The Daughter of Evil's twin brother.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3 He acted very pragmatic toward his work and was an opportunist, usually showing no loyalty to any employer and maximizing his profits; although aware of the resistance surging in Lucifenia, Gast avoided mentioning the threat to the royal palace's servant, Allen, and simply advertised his mercenaries in preparation for the job opportunity. Similarly, he chose to flee when his stake in the revolution became dire. Despite this detachment, he empathized with Allen's dedication to protect his sister and likened the servant to himself. As a result, he uncharacteristically supported the servant, and placed his life in jeopardy to protect Allen's sibling.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Skills and Abilities Gast was an innate swordsman, wielding a katana with great mastery. Although described as a genius swordsman, Gast's abilities in combat were augmented while wielding the Venom Sword.The Daughter of Fog The mercenary was described as a monster by others, with speed and agility befitting his title as the Demon of Asmodean, swiftly slaying foes within split seconds and being a near blur in combat.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 When dueling formidable opponents, Gast barraged them with his fast and unrelenting strikes continuously before making a feint, goading his opponent into an attack so that he could easily counter them. However, the mercenary had a habit of aiming for the neck when finishing off opponents, a pattern in his swordplay that, once discovered, allowed them the chance to easily counter him.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 His sharp instincts extended to people as well, seeing that Allen carried the burden of murder in his eyes.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Character Connections Sarah: Gast's sister. Gast was very dedicated to Sarah and took desperate measures to protect her, experiencing depression and guilt at her death. After meeting her "spirit" at the altar, Gast was skeptical of her claim to be a ghost but was nonetheless overjoyed to see her, becoming protective of the altar itself. After being separated from Sarah again, Gast eventually welcomed an honorable death for being the only way to reunite with her. Mariam Futapie: A comrade in the Asmodean military. Gast was surprised by Mariam receiving such high ranking at the age of nine, and considered joining her after her defection; after leaving the army himself, he met and fostered a friendship with the girl, confiding in her his lost relationship with Sarah. He was amused to discover she had later become a maid in the Lucifenian Royal Palace. General Shalgham: Gast's superior. Gast found Shalgham's avid Levin faith distasteful due to the discrimination he suffered, later referring to him as a religious fanatic. He grew to hate him after the General revealed Gast's ancestry to the rest of the troops and threatened to destroy the altar, believing that killing Shalgham was necessary for protecting Sarah. Allen Avadonia: A fellow employee of Riliane. Gast recognized a darkness in Allen and was surprised by the effort he put into protecting and serving the queen. After learning that the two were twins, he likened Allen's devotion to that of his own towards Sarah and empathized with the desperate measures they both took for their sisters, thus deciding to aid him Abyss I.R.: An opponent of Gast. Having underestimated her initially as an ordinary old woman, Gast was shocked by how easily she bested him. Meeting her again, he recognized the threat she posed, though he was bewildered by her presence and claims to the sword, attempting to attack her accordingly. Germaine Avadonia: Gast's last opponent. Gast was amused by Germaine's care for the Lucifenian Royal Guard, despite them being her opponents. During their battle he did not take her seriously, toying with her as he did every other enemy, but when Germaine managed to defeat him Gast expressed respect for the Resistance leader, pleased to be killed by a worthy adversary and Leonhart's daughter. Elluka Clockworker: Gast's employer. During his time as Elluka's guard Gast became interested in her pursuit of the Seven Deadly Sins, deciding to learn about them on his own after they parted ways. Sateriasis Venomania: Gast's distant ancestor. Due to his actions, Gast and his sister were discriminated against by devout Levin believers. Because of this discrimination, Gast wished only to leave his ancestry behind, starting a new life in Asmodean where it wasn't known. He was disgusted, however, to find himself continually confronted by his heritage wherever he escaped to. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Gast's first name is a German nickname for a guest or foreigner to a community; in French, it is a topographic nickname for someone who lived in wastelands. * Имя Гаст является немецким прозвищем для гостя или иностранца; на французском - это топографическое прозвище для тех, кто жил в пустоши. *The term is also a corruption of the word "ghost" that originated in the 14th century, befitting his supernatural fighting ability described by his opponents. * Термин искаженного слова "Призрак" возник в 14 веке и соответствует сверхъестесвенную способность борьбы с противником. *His original name, Zenon, is derived from Zeus, the Greek god of the sky and thunder who ruled over Mount Olympus; in Greek mythology, Zeus is often portrayed as a particularly lustful god, having children with countless women. * Его первоначальное имя, Зенон, происходит от Зевса, греческого бога неба и грома, правившего в Олимпе; в греческой мифологии Зевс изображался как похотливый бог имеющий множество детей от бесчисленного количества женщин. *His surname is a reference to his ancestor, Sateriasis Venomania, and is the Venomania Family title. *Gast's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, Gackpo, sharing the letters "Ga" at the beginning of the name. * Его фамилия - ссылка на предка Sateriasis Venomania и фамилию семьи Веномания. Имя Гаст частично вдохновленно Вокалоидом Гакупо (Vocaloid Gakpo) Gallery Concept Art= 948041.jpg|Gast's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Gast-Liliane.png|Gast's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 55547dae.jpg|Concept art of Gast by Ichika |-| Books= 215.jpg|Gast in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12770.jpg|Gast's profile in the novel tumblr_inline_mprtyhLt3g1qz4rgp.jpg|Gast in The Daughter of Fog Fanbook7.jpg|Gast and Mariam in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook MariamGastIllustStory.png|Gast in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Manga= Charactersretrouver.png|Gast in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver GastAkuMusu2.png|Gast as seen in Aku Musu QuartetsGastAllen.png|Gast as seen in Quartets of Evil |-| Misc= GastVenomIchika.png|Illustration of Gast by Ichika GastTeenagerIchika.png|Illustration of Gast as a teenager by Ichika GastGattSatiGammonTamara.png|Illustration of Gast with Gatt Coulomb, Sateriasis Venomania, and Gammon Octo by Tamara Appearances Категория:Персонажи Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania